villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Li Noor
Li Noor is the main antagonist in the 2018 action film Mile 22. He is a assassin double agent working to a powerful russian woman who was the mother of a member of the KGB Rogues killed by James Silva, his arch-nemesis. His orders is kill James Silva in revenge of the murder of the boy and take down the Overwatch secret division. He was protrayed by Iko Uwais, who also played Razoo Qin-Fee in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. History Initially Li Noor is introduced as an informant of Alice Kerr who is an Elite member of the Asian Police who provides information about terrorist acts who is required by the Asian government to use it for his own purposes. When Li Noor arrives at the US embassy asking for a transfer to that country, he is detained while the operation is authorized and in these he is almost killed by elite assassins of the Asian police, which he confronts them by assassinating them, seeing this Bishop authorizes the operation Mile 22 to take Li Noor to the US and that this information and key on a device that provides the location of a radioactive cesium lost. During the persecution the chief of security of the First Minister named Axel decides to attack the convoy eliminating members of Overwatch, and a car and foot chase begins in the city, during which they decide to take refuge in a safe area but Axel also attacks them in is leaving Lucas wounded, James Silva decides to mislead Axel after he surrounds them with his elite forces, James, Alice and Li Noor enter a building where a large shooting is generated in an attempt to break through to get to the plane. In this James Silva has a confrontation with Axel who says he only has to deliver to Noor to leave him alone but he refuses, Alice Kerr who was in a confrontation hand to hand calls for help and James together with Li decides to go rescue her despite the little time they have left before the plane takes off. She is saved by Li Noor killing his attacker with a shot to the head, and escaped via the place of takeoff but are intercepted by Axel in his vehicle, James tired of him, Silva asks for a drone strike, which kills Axel. Arriving just before the plane takes off, Noor and Alice board the aircraft, with Alice having been given time off to see her estranged daughter. Noor provides Overwatch with the passcode to access the disk, with the intel appearing to be legitimate locations of the caesium. Noticing Noor’s increased heartrate on his monitors, Bishop comes to the conclusion he has betrayed them, and is actually acting as a triple agent for the Russian government. The entire mission is revealed to have been compromised. A Russian military team on board a Beriev A-50, led by Senior Lieutenant Aleksander Aslanov, managed to breach the CIA’s secure communications, and were responsible for the earlier blackout. It is revealed that the teenager Silva killed at the FSB safehouse was Anatole Kuragin, the son of high ranking government official Vera Kuragin, who ordered the operation and sought personal revenge against Overwatch. She hired Noor to give Alice the wrong information so they would trust him and activate Overwatch. As Alice realizes Noor’s true intentions, he disarms a guard and hijacks the plane, leaving Alice's fate uncertain. Later, a picture of Noor is seen in Mark Silva's apartment, where Silva swears his vengeance. Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Brutes Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Traitor Category:Spy Category:Affably Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Mastermind Category:Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes